This invention relates to a device for implementing a method for feeding persons, in which method the recommended energy ration, for a given day, to a given person, is dependent upon the energy rations consumed by said person during the preceding day.
The inventive device allows then one to remain in good health thanks to a sound diet, balanced and adapted to one's morphology, and, in some cases, to follow a thinning or fattening diet.
To implement the feeding methods of the above-defined type, which have generally been elaborated by dieteticians, food scales can be found on the market that allow, on the one hand and in a conventional manner, to know the weight of the amount of food put down on the pan, and on the other hand to know the energy supply contributed by this amount of food.
Such a scale includes a mechanical-electrical module delivering an electric signal representative of the weight of the amount of food put down on the pan, and an electronic module capable of converting this signal so that it becomes representative of this amount of food's energy value. As is known, food can be subdivided into a number of categories, the food in one category having essentially the same energy value per mass unit. Taking care of only putting down at the same time on the pan food belonging to the same category, and controlling the electronic module so that it makes the conversion in grams in energy units (Kjoule, Kcalorie commonly called Calorie or Cal.) corresponding to that category, one obtains the energy value of the food.
But such a global evaluation proves inadequate for a good diet hygiene for it does not take into account the balance in the food's composition, nor the fact that the effects of overfeeding the human body differ according to the foods. This latter point is naturally particularly important when one has to recommend a food ration for a given day as a function of the food rations having been consumed during the preceding days.
The object of this invention is to obviate these drawbacks.